Professional quality animal nail clippers used by both veterinarians and animal owners in trimming the nails of animals, such as those of dogs and cats, have been successfully made and sold for over forty years under the trademark “RESCO” by Tecla Company, Incorporated of Walled Lake, Mich. Such clippers were initially made in accordance with the principles and features of the Laing U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,354 and later pursuant to the improvements of the Clark U.S. Pat No. 3,838,507, both incorporated herein by reference. More recently a nail clipper of this type has been successfully modified for use in clipping human artificial fingernails by employing the principles and features of the Reiswig U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,190, also incorporated herein by reference. Other prior art patents of general interest directed to guillotine-type cutters and clippers are disclosed in the following U.S. patents , the entirety of all of which are herein incorporated by reference: 165,402; 205,088; 1,347,651; 1,927,234; 2,820,292; [2,955,354;] 3,101,535; 3,299,505; 3,430,340; [3,838,507;] 3,845,553; 3,855,699; 3,903,596; 4,228,585; 4,228,585; 4,449,297; [4,856,190;] 5,065,513; 5,101,563; 5,123,430; and 5,533,363 all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
During the course of the use of a nail clipper of the prior art, the groomer typically locates the cutting jaws, blades or other cutting means about the nail which is desired to be trimmed, and actuates the cutting mechanism of the clipper, often by squeezing the handles on the clipper device. However, the nail includes not only the dead portion which is desired to be trimmed off of the animal, but also includes a live root portion from which the nail grows, which root portion includes various tissues, including blood vessels and nerves. Owing to the variability across species of the amount which the root protrudes from the limb of the animal, it is not uncommon during a nail trimming procedure for the groomer to inadvertently cut into the root portion, causing pain to the animal, in addition to bleeding and the possibility of infection of the wound so created, which is an inherent disadvantage in the prior art. Nails, claws and talons are examples of keratinous growths.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate and eliminate the cutting into the root or the “quick” of a nail during a nail trimming procedure, with the “quick” being the nerve bundle and blood supply capillaries. It is a further object of the invention to provide a nail clipping tool through the use of which it is possible to alleviate and eliminate the cutting into the root of a nail during a nail trimming procedure. It is also an object of the invention to provide a nail clipper meeting the aforesaid objects, which is ergonomical to the user. These and other objects satisfied by the present invention shall become apparent from the disclosure which follows.